Walkers are generally provided to assist individuals with various degrees of walking disability in moving from location to location. Patients having limited walking ability may rely on a walker to assist with walking exercises associated with physical therapy. While using a standard walker, if exhaustion, pain or other conditions inhibiting further walking occur prior to the patient arriving at a desired location, the patent may become unstable. In this case the patent may be required to rely on a physical therapist to hold the patient up or gently guide the patient to the ground to allow time for the therapist to retrieve other means to transport the patient without requiring additional walking.